Imagine
by Cheesekakke
Summary: DG. An attempt at a songfic. Harry likes Ginny, Ginny likes Draco, Draco is confused, Blaise helps, a Masque occurs...the works. OneShot


**Imagine** – by _cheesekakke_

I believe the lovely Jo owns Harry and his buddies, John Lennon wrote the song **Imagine** and the barcarolle at the end came from _Les Contes D'Hoffman,_ a beautiful opera if you ever get the opportunity to see it, it's a masterpiece.

_Let the games commence!_

ununununununuununun

Ginny carefully adjusted the gauzy lower layer of fabric that gathered at the hem of her skirt and look up at her reflection in the mirror. Some Italian designer with a complicated name had designed the evening gown; but the matter of the fact was that it looked gorgeous on her. It was a turquoise-blue, halter, floor length dress that didn't exactly go with her hair, but it didn't clash either. It was decorated around the neck with rhinestones that looked more like diamonds, and the silky fabric gathered at the left hip, with delicate netting underneath. The bottom was set with rhinestones as well, and her blue stilettos completed the ensemble. A real diamond choker was around her neck, with her ginger hair gathered as the base of her head, and glittery earrings with no real definition dangled from either side of her head. Ginny gasped as she saw who had walked up behind her, then let her breath go as she realized who it was. She turned around to embrace Harry Potter. He smiled and looked her up and down.

"Sweet Circe, you look gorgeous! I'm rather scared to take you to the ball now, you'll probably spend the whole evening dancing with other guys." Ginny walked up to Harry and adjusted his tie carefully.

"It's not a ball, Potter. It's a masquerade." Harry smiled as she removed a lace mask from the folds of her dress and placed it over her eyes. Harry pulled out a similar jet-black one to match his dress robes and offered Ginny his arm as they walked out into the pouring rain to go to the Annual Minister's Masque.

ununununununuununun

After the downfall of Voldemort, Ginny was experiencing a rough life. Harry was deemed to be missing, and Ginny in desperation had given hope that she would ever see her boyfriend again. She went out with a variety of guys and her mother always tried hard not to put any pressure on her, as she was the only girl of the Weasley family. However Ginny felt the pressure was always there, but it was virtually erased when she ran into the second love of her life.

He was rich, he was powerful, and he was good-looking, everything a girl looked for. On the outside he seemed cold and uncaring, but underneath that icy exterior, he had the sweetest heart Ginny could find. The two had seriously been going out, when one day Ginny had come to his apartment and found that no one was there. Feeling helpless, she had gone to the Ministry of Magic to talk to Hermione when she ran into her boyfriend attending to the wounds of none other than _the _Harry Potter who was supposed to be missing in action. It turned out that Ginny's boyfriend had killed a close acquaintance who had kidnapped Harry to rescue him, and with Harry back, Ginny felt that Harry needed her more than that other boy so she left him. Needless to say in the upcoming days, Ginny regretted her decision, Harry was nowhere near as sensitive and kind as the other boy, he had a bit of an unattractive temper. Ginny had tried to move on from the previous boyfriend, but never got over it. The Ministry Masque was just another attempt to step forward in her relationship with Harry.

Draco meanwhile was just glad that he had gotten his bastard of a father out of the way. Regardless of the fact that he had saved Harry Potter and in the process lost Ginevra Weasley to that baboon, the world could have used one less mean Malfoy. He had fallen in love with the young Weasley girl and the nearly eleven months he had spent with her was like a dream. Towards the end he had gotten wind that his father was holding Potter hostage, and doing the virtuous thing, he went and rescued Potter, in the process killing his father. Narcissa Malfoy was so pleased with her son's decision to marry Ginny; he had planned to propose after doing the heroic noble thing to save Harry. But her reaction to Harry's return had crushed him. They had only made polite small talk after that and it was only the longing look that lingered in her eyes that kept Draco dreaming.

Which is why he had ever bothered hanging around the Ministry on the night of the Masque. Dressed in casual black dress robes he looked more like a bodyguard than an attendee, but gold in the right pockets could let you attend anything. Draco glanced at his jet-black Rolex. His companion was seven minutes late. Looking up Draco saw the dark figure of his companion come running toward him, the dark black hair slicked back.

"Zabini. Late, and yet you never run." Draco eyed Blaise. As good looking as he was tall, he held surprising charm with the ladies. Draco was too cold to have any luck in that area.

"Sorry Draco, I had to chose the right colour tux. I'd run for you." He gave a cheeky grin that amused feminine hearts and Draco squinted at his tux.

"What colour are you wearing? I can't tell." Blaise flung open the door and steered his best friend inside the bustling dome where the Masque would take place.

"Pink, nothing else could compare."

ununununununuununun

Ginny looked around with a bored expression on her face. Harry was off greeting dignitaries when Fred popped up right beside her and offered her a drink. Of course, Ginny had no idea it was Fred.

"A drink mademoiselle?" The green robed man placed a crystal goblet in front of her. Ginny accepted it with thanks before doubling back to look at the shock of bright red hair. She squinted at the face.

"Fred!" she cried, "Or is it George? Oh goodness, I can't tell." Fred grinned cheekily.

"It's Fred, or at least I think I'm Fred. You okay?" Ginny nodded and sipped her drink gratefully. Fred smiled at her, it had been a long time since he had seen his younger sister this content. "Now my lady, would you like to dance?" Ginny chuckled and started to nod before shaking her head.

"Oh, I can't Fred I promised the first dance to Harry!" Ginny shrieked and started to run off to find Harry but another hand held her back.

"Relax, Gin the masque doesn't officially start in another fifteen minutes." Ginny turned to find that George was grinning down at her as well.

"Don't you two go scaring me like that!" The twins chuckled and turned away, preparing to swoop down on their next victim. Ginny, meanwhile went to go find Harry, the masque would be starting soon. But there were so many men in black; her twin brothers appeared to be the only ones in colour! She ran from man to man, trying to find Harry when she all but ran into one man in her haste. He turned slowly and Ginny found herself staring at oddly familiar cool gray piercing eyes. She backed away slowly, highly unnerved.

"Sorry sir, I thought you were someone else." He smirked at her and spoke in a low sensuous voice.

"You don't want to go getting lost, sugar." Ginny started. Draco had always called her sugar. She was sugar, he was spice and-

"Ginny!" She turned to find Harry walking toward her. She smiled in relief as she walked off on Harry's arm not sparing a glance back.

The dances began, and one followed another in quick succession until Ginny's feet had started to hurt. Harry whispered something in her ear about finding another partner and walked off. Ginny felt slightly hurt that Harry would shuck her off like that, but the main point of the masque was to meet people. Ginny saw Harry run up to where the band stood and turned to find a dark haired fairly good looking man in a pink tux eyeing her.

"Mind if I ask for a dance?" Ginny hesitated, but reminded herself that no one could harm her here and consented. The music that night had been a varied mix, a rumba here, and a tango there, Ginny thought she recognized a Led Zepplin just to mix things up. This one was a waltz and Ginny had started to feel uncomfortable under the piercing stare of her partner and she prayed for a swift end to the dance. It did end and she started to walk away, when her partner pulled her back and steered her toward a lone man standing haughtily in a corner. Ginny looked up and recognized his piercing gray eyes. It was the man she had bumped into earlier.

"Oh, look, its Sugar." He smiled not unkindly, but with a superior attitude. "Come back for some fun?" Ginny trembled wildly, she had no idea who these men were, all she wanted to do was scream and run off.

"Sod off." The dark man bent down and whispered in Ginny's ear. "It's fine, he's a eunuch. Never touched a girl in his life." The pale man sent his lancing glare in the direction of the dark man.

"Your turn to sod off." He took Ginny's hand and the two of them moved into the center of the dance floor. He placed his hands at the small of Ginny's back and She hesitantly put her arms around his neck as the next slow mournful number began. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Harry grinning at her and giving her a thumbs up. Turning back to her partner, she risked a glance into his gray gaze.

Imagine there's no heaven 

It was Draco Malfoy, the man who had been hounding her brain for the past three months. She stared at his pointed aristocratic features numbly. The whirl of people and music around her got to her brain.

_Nothing to kill or die for_

There _was_ nothing to kill or die for. It was just her and Draco Malfoy alone in this world together. She read his eyes with the skill of his girlfriend. He wanted her more than anything. He wanted them to be together.

_You may say I'm a dreamer_

_But I'm not the only one_

Ginny gasped as the singer went into a string of high-pitched 'Ohohooh's'. But she had gasped secondly because in the middle of the dance floor Draco had sunk onto one knee.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley. Will you marry me?" Ginny nodded breathlessly as the tears clouded her vision. She could see Harry smiling and nodding in approval. Draco smiled as she had never seen him smile before as he slid the ring onto her finger. The song changed abruptly as all the people watching clapped. It was the happiest moment of their lives, and apparently, given the Malfoy/Weasley animosity, no one seemed to care. As Draco swept Ginny off her feet and into his arms the words of a new song could be heard.

"_Belle nuit, __ô__ nuit d'amour_

_Souris __à__ nos ivresses_"

The lighting thundered outside symbolically as the happy couple walked off into the rain. Harry clapped along with the rest of the crowd as he watched them leave and wiped a trickle of tears from his eye. He turned around to find that Fred and George were smiling down at him.

"You did all that for our baby sister." Harry shrugged nonchalantly, but his eyes told the real truth.

"Harry, to us you're a real man and always will be." The twins hugged him and Harry smiled into their shoulders. He turned to find that the door was closed and he smiled through tears as the last strains of the song faded into the distance.

"_Versez-nous vos caresses! Ah!"_

ununununununuununun

A/N: I was watching the Winter Olympics opening and they sung this song and I was soo happy, I love John Lennon/ahem/ Thus, this fic was inspired. The translation for the French songs lines are: "_Beautiful night, oh night of love _/ _Smile on our pleasures_" & "_Embrace us with your caresses_!" I think "Ah" is in English. A very nice one-shot in my opinion and a D/G. I have TONS of oneshots sitting on my comp, so look for those and check out my longer fics. Once I finish those and get Mirror of Erised into a steady pace, I have another idea, so look for that later on as well.

**_Read and REVIEW!_**

_**Arrivederci,**_

**cheesekakke**


End file.
